Spark
by AS543
Summary: Ginny has had enough of Harry and does something about it. DxGxB. Very OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

**Spark**

The look on Harry's face was indeed priceless. Standing there in the middle of the Great Hall with his jaw almost hitting the floor was not a very good look for him. But at this point, Ginny didn't really care.

"Did you hear me Harry?"

It wasn't as if she had wanted to do this in front of everyone, but the minute he had come over to plant a kiss on her, she knew that it would have to be done there and then.

"Gin, what the hell is wrong with you!"

He took a step towards her and the look of anger in his eyes scared her for a moment. She had never seen such anger in his eyes and knew that this would have to be quick and to the point before she lost her nerve. For months now he had slowly been changing. The way he tightly held onto her arm when they were around other men, the way he would give her looks that sent shivers down her spine and not in a good way. She sighed,

"I just told you Harry, I'm breaking up with you. I didn't want to do this here but you've left me no choice. I don't love you anymore and I'm sorry but that's the way it is."

By this point, everyone in the entire Hall was witnessing the scene before them. Some were shocked and some were happy that the young Weasley was finally fighting back. It was a shame that her dear brother and Hermione didn't see it that way.

"Gin what's brought this on? I thought you were happy, you _are_ happy. I've seen you both walking round all loved up which to be honest wasn't really what a brother wants to see, but that's not the point…"

"What he's trying to say is maybe you two should go for a walk outside or something and talk it through, okay?"

"Yeah, what Hermione said"

Ginny looked over towards Ron and Hermione with a look of disbelief. Surely they had seen that she had been miserable when she was around Harry. She looked back to Harry and smirked when she saw the look of fear hidden behind the glare he was sending her way.

"Look guys I appreciate what you're trying to do but the fact is, Harry has been different for a while now and he's either quite a good actor or you two really are blind or you would have seen that he gets pretty territorial when it comes to women. And I don't mean in a romantic, protective way.

Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry with confusion on their faces while Harry all but lost it right in front of everyone. Something that Ginny was kind of hoping for so that everyone could see what he could be like.

"You fucking bitch! I've given you everything and I'm not about to just let you walk out on me. I'm the chosen one! You wouldn't dare leave me!"

"Oh but I would Harry and there is nothing you can do to me because I'm with someone else now and they are also very territorial about what is theirs, in a very romantic, protective and quite frankly sexy way"

The smirk on Ginny's face at this point was almost scary and as she turned to leave the Great Hall, Harry lunged towards her with hands like claws. Ron and Hermione ran forward and pulled him back before he reached her. Some of the teachers had at this point started to break up the crowd, but everyone had already seen Harry's anger.

"Harry! Stop! Calm down now! What the hell does she mean? What have you been doing to her?"

Ron was finding it hard to hold onto Harry and process what he had just heard. If it wasn't for Hermione holding onto Harry's other arm, he wouldn't have been able to keep a grip. Harry was pulling, yelling and trying anyway he could to get to Ginny who had now left the Hall with a spring in her step.

"Let me go! I'm gonna fucking kill her! Let me go!"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and raised her wand towards Harry before a length of rope wound its way around him and he fell to the floor spitting and cursing at anyone in range.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, I suggest you take Mr Potter to the hospital wing and get Madam Pomfrey to give he a calming potion before he hurts himself. Everyone else, get back to whatever you were doing, _now_!"

Everyone scurried back to their tables and immediately began discussing what had just happened to the famous Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall watched with a look of worry on her face as Ron and Hermione levitated Harry out of the Great Hall. It wasn't until they were halfway to the hospital wing when Hermione suddenly realised something.

"Wait a minute. Ronald did she say _they_!"

* * *

**So? What do you think? There will be one more short chapter to finish this off so please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not owe anything to do with Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ginny turned a corner and made her way towards the entrance of the castle that lead to the lake. She would always go there when she needed to calm herself down. The sound of the water and the birds never failed to sooth her.

"Well done love"

Ginny stopped suddenly and looked down, a small smile appearing on her face as all the tension she felt in her body suddenly melted away with the sound of the strong voice. She knew that wherever one voice was, the other would be close by.

"I have to agree Ginevra, that was indeed _very _well done"

Ginny felt her eyes close at the sound of the second velvet voice that made shivers shoot down her spine, the good kind. How was it, she thought, that they could do this to her with just their voices?

Slowly she turned around and opened her eyes to see the two most powerful wizards in the whole student population standing in front of her. The light skinned, blonde haired wizard stood with his hands in his pockets. His shirt cuffs rolled halfway up revealed muscled forearms and his smirk set firmly on his handsome face made Ginny wonder if he practised in a mirror to get it perfect. The other wizard, dark skinned with hair black as night stood next to his companion leaning against the stone wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest, a cheeky smile painted on his soft face.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were indeed the very essence of masculine perfection. No woman or man for that matter would have a chance if they were ever in a room alone with them.

"So, I did well then?" Ginny said as she slowly made her way towards them.

"Of course, although I didn't think that Potter would react like that did you Blaise?"

The look of worry on Draco's face as he met her halfway pulled at Ginny's heart. He was so caring, so protective. Something that no-one else knew about, except her and Blaise. When Ginny had come up with the plan for finally ending it with Harry, they were both elated, but had both insisted that they be there with her. She had refused, saying that it was something that she needed to do to show that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. That night they had held her close while she slept, whispering how they would never let her go.

"To be honest it didn't surprise me, but are you ok Gin? I didn't like the way he looked at you"

Blaise had moved with Draco so that he was standing behind Ginny and had rested his hands on her hips while Draco took her chin in his hand and tilted her head towards him.

"Oh I'm fine" She said with a beaming smile. "I'm glad it's over, now we don't have to hide what we have"

Draco smiled back at her and she felt Blaise's soft lips touch her neck. Draco brought his lips down to her and pulled her into a firm kiss. Blaise's hands tightened on her hips and both men stepped closer towards her so she was tight against them. At the beginning of their relationship, she had felt nervous when they did this, but now she longed for these moments.

She brought her right hand up to tangle in Draco's hair while her left hand moved behind her to grasp Blaise's arm. Both men could feel how much she wanted them and thoughts rushed back to the evening before when they had both made love to her. Her cries and moans had had them in a frenzy and it hadn't been until the early hours of the morning when they had finally fallen asleep in each other's arms.

They both chuckled when they heard Ginny's growl of frustration when they both pulled away.

"Now now pet, we don't want anyone seeing our little private session now do we?" Blaise purred as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

They both lead her outside towards the lake, knowing that all of them needed to be alone with each other. Walking down the narrow path they enjoyed the moment of all being seen together and smiled when they saw their fellow student's reactions of them all holding hands.

By the time they reached the lake, the sun was just setting and the sky was filled with brilliant orange and purple. Ginny lay down in the grass and watched as the last moments of sun dipped behind the trees. Draco and Blaise lay next to her and for a moment she felt free. Free to feel whatever she wanted. She looked at her lovers lying next to her and knew that their future would not be easy. She knew that they would all need to fight to stay together, but she was ready to do anything for them and them for her. They were her life now, her light, her spark. And she would never let it go out.

* * *

**So there we have it. A nice little short story :) Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**


End file.
